


Paradise Found

by StephLikesDemons



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, M/M, Possible Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephLikesDemons/pseuds/StephLikesDemons
Summary: Life during the apocalypse may become more challenging than expected.Begins at season 6 finale.Glenn & Abraham are alive.





	

A heavy mist permeated through the dense, full forest, an even heavier tension radiated from the group of survivors. None of them could have predicted the current predicament that they had found themselves in. It had been a fool-proof plan, a sure-fire way to end the suffering, and the impending doom of the Hilltop. By eradicating the people at the saviors' outpost, Rick believed that their war was over, but little did he know; their war had just begun. 

The group shuffled forward reluctantly as unfamiliar men prodded them forward with assault rifles and an assortment of other firearms. Their constant resisting, only served to aggravate the men pursuing them. Every couple of feet one of the group members would stop walking, and would have to be prodded, and threatened with a bullet to the head to start moving again. Eventually being forced into a clearing, the group began to form a ring in hopes of defending themselves. Almost immediately, their current situation dawned upon them; they were viciously outnumbered. There had to be, at the very least, twenty times the amount of people in their small group surrounding them, all armed with weapons. 

A tall, lanky man stood in the middle of the clearing. His stance commanding attention, and secreting authority. Dressed in all black he resembled a funeral, his red scarf, tied tightly against his pale neck was the only thing separating the man from becoming indistinguishable amongst the bleak colors that could be found throughout the forest. The man loosely held a bat, that was wrapped in barbwire in his hand, looking oddly at peace despite being surrounded by hundreds of armed, angry looking men. The most unsettling thing about him though, was the bright, unfaltering smile that he displayed throughout the whole ordeal. 

He stepped closer towards Rick and his group, 

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Negan." Negan began. " I'm under the impression that you sorry sacks of shit are the ones who destroyed one of my outposts and killed tons of my men!" 

Seeing his opportunity to strike, while the man was busy ranting, Rick launched himself at the man before him brandishing a small hatchet that he had grown rather fond of in the last few days. To his surprise, he watched as his assault was dodged without the slightest bit of effort on Negan's behalf. 

"Wow, and here I was trying my damned hardest to be civil, and you try to kill me!" 

Almost immediately, one of Negan's lackeys tackled Rick to the ground and mercilessly began beating him across the face with his fists. 

"That's enough Dwight, get off him." 

Dwight slammed Rick onto a rough patch of dirt, that lied directly beneath him before walking back to the circle of men who surrounded the group. 

As Rick slowly began to erect himself into a sitting position, he spat out a mouthful of blood. Wiping his hand against his face in an attempt to remove some of the vital fluid that had undoubtedly made its way onto his chin, Rick remained seated in an attempt to recover some of his stamina in the hopes of trying to attack Negan again if he got the chance. 

"Get into a line, and kneel for me." A sinister smile began to creep across Negan's face as he waited for his order to be carried out. When he noticed that the group still stood intact, -only missing their leader who still remained seated on the ground, dazed from being slammed onto the hard, cold forest floor- in their defense circle, his ever-present smile quickly turned into a frown. As if commanded, the men who were once surrounding the group began to come forward with a surprising quickness, and began to apprehend the members of Rick's group. One by one, each member was lined up, and forced onto the ground, being held up only by their knees. 

"That's better. Thanks lackeys." Negan's charmingly frightening smile now finding its way back onto his face.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I believe It's time I let you in on how things work around here. Rule number one: you can't just go around killing my men, without getting some kind of punishment!" 

To the left of him, Rick noticed movement in the corner of his peripheral vision. A large man cowered in fear, the only distinguishable characteristic able to be seen in the dark lighting was the curly mullet that adorned the man's head. 

"Eugene, everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to us." Rick's consoling words did little to nothing to ease the trembling that racked the man's body. 

"I'm guessing that you are the leader, right?" The words flowed with ease out of Negan's mouth, conveying the sense of power that he felt at this moment. 

Rick raised his head to look into the eyes of the man who had forced his group onto their knees. "Yeah, I am.” Rick began to rise from the ground only to be forced back down at gun point by one of the men standing behind him.

“Who told you that you could stand. I’m the boss here.” 

“Oh, fuck you.” A strong voice broke through the deafening silence that had consumed the area. Directly to the left of Rick sat Carl, the one who was responsible for this sudden outburst. Negan redirected his attention from Rick to the source of the outburst that still hung in the air like a forgotten clothes’ line.

“And this little motherfucker, how come none of you have any manners?” Despite being the source of the man’s irritation Carl had a self-satisfying smirk on his face that could rival even Negan’s.

Directing his attention back to Rick, he began to speak once again.

“Look, I get it, fucking up one of my outposts must’ve given all you quite the adrenaline rush, huh? Well, I hope you had fun because now, you’re gonna suffer.” Negan raised his bat high above his head with the intentions of striking one of the group members with it. Suddenly, a soft, feminine voice rang out,  
“Stop this Negan, give them the chance to make it right.” 

A slender woman, whose soft features indicated that she couldn’t have been much older than twenty-four or so emerged from the crowd of Negan’s lackeys. She wore a bright pink crop top that ended right above her navel, and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. Her casual appearance, and calm expression seemed out of place amongst all the men who were dressed head to toe in dark colors, and had anxious looks on their faces. The woman slowly sashayed towards the center of the clearing finding purchase right next to Negan, approaching him with a certain familiarity that exuded ‘wife’. Her thin fingers landed on Negan’s shoulder rubbing soothing circles into the muscle, coxing the man to lower his weapon. 

“How did you get out here, Lin.”  
Negan’s cold demeanor faded away almost instantaneously, and molded into an almost concerned expression. A kind smile made its way across Lin’s face as she gained her husband’s attention. 

“I came with everyone else, I was just curious as to what had you so riled up.” Lin looked down onto the faces of the members of Rick’s group. Seeing the fear, and anxiousness that they displayed, she came to sympathize with them. 

“Let them go babe. They won’t bother us again.” Rick raised his eyes from the ground, and looked into the eyes of the woman that had just called for their release. She looked back at him, and back to the others that sat with him, when spotting Eugene’s still shaking form, her resolve hardened.

“Let them go.” 

By the hesitation in Negan’s eyes, Rick could tell he was considering folding to his wife’s wishes. Suddenly, Negan’s voice boomed, 

“Get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind. You’re lucky that she came, otherwise I’d have bashed at least two of your skulls in.”

All nine of the survivors jumped up from their rather degrading positions on the floor, and ran towards each other, and began to embrace one another fondly. It was a beautiful moment until a gun shot rang out clear as day, bringing the joyous reunion to a screeching halt.

“I gave you a warning, didn’t I?” 

A high-pitched scream rang out shortly after the sound of the gun shot ceased. Blood poured from the bullet sized wound that had just been implemented in the leg of one of the survivors. A dark-skinned woman scrunched her face up in pain. Labored breaths began to fall from her mouth as she attempted to dispel the pain that now radiated through her leg.

“Sasha!” A deep-resonating voice yelled, the owner of the voice began to rush over to the woman’s side, to assess the damage that was done to her. The man that came to her aid was a burly, strong looking man who looked to be in his mid-forty’s. His expression contorted from surprised to horrified as he watched Sasha’s blood flow from her body, and onto the forest floor. 

“Are you ok?! Can you walk?” the man questioned, as he furiously began doting over the woman as if she had been vitally injured.

“I’m fine Abraham, but I would appreciate some mild assistance walking back to the RV.” Abruptly, the woman was lifted off of her feet, and deposited into the muscled arms of Abraham. The young woman sighed at the man’s antics but was secretly grateful for the man’s over the top need to protect her.

The pair began walking back to the RV that they had arrived in following Rick and the others. 

“When we get home, I’m taking you straight to Denise, to see if she can patch you up.” The man was sweating bullets, and honestly looked more petrified about the gunshot wound than the bullet recipient herself.  
“Sure, if that’ll calm you down, because your nervousness is starting to make me worry.” It was a long walk back to the RV from the middle of the woods, so Sasha made herself comfortable in the arms of the man that she felt she could trust, and fell into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the group of survivors began to load back onto the RV, Abraham continued to dote over Sasha, and unceasingly pester her about her condition. Over the course of the ride back to Alexandria, Abraham’s constant question of ‘how are you doing’ turned into causal conversation that they could both enjoy. By the time the group arrived back in Alexandria it was early morning, and all anyone could think was “sleep”. 

“I know that this might seem forward but, I think you should stay at my place tonight, you know since you got shot, and I’m sure I could give you basic medical attention, like for starters wrapping up that bleeding wound of yours.” Beneath the cool expression that Abraham wore of his face, he was a bundle of nerves. If she rejected his advances that could mean he was back to square one at trying to earn Sasha’s affections, and he could not go back to square one.

“You’re right that is bold of you, but you’re nothing if not bold.” A warm smile stretched across Sasha’s lips. 

Nothing else needed to be said once Abraham saw the smile that had made itself at home upon Sasha’s face. As the two walked back to Abraham’s home they talked about stupid things like the weather, and their favorite colors. But just by these simple innocent “get-to-know-you” questions the two had already began to become attached to one another. 

Helping Sasha through the threshold of the house, the two made their way up the stairs and into the master bedroom of the home. Abraham placed Sasha onto the bed where she remained as he went to the bathroom to fetch the medical supplies that he would use to clean and dress her wound.

“Bear with me, this might sting a bit,” Abraham began to slowly pour a disinfectant onto the wound making it sizzle and bubble as it cleaned the dirt and grime that had gotten into the abrasion. Sasha sucked in air through gritted teeth as she tried not to moan at the unforeseen pain that the small amount of disinfectant caused her.

“Ugh… That stung more than I expected it to.” Sasha bit out, through still gritted teeth. Luckily for her, all that was left to do was to wrap up the laceration, and she would be home scot-free. Abraham began to wrap the bullet wound, and before she knew it he was already down and placing the supplies back in the first aid box, and getting ready to place them back into the bathroom. 

“Thanks… for helping me out. You didn’t have to you know, I would’ve been fine.” 

“I did it because I wanted to.” Their eyes met as they searched each other eyes for some sort of sign that they both felt the same way about each other. They both looked away as they both became embarrassed about the feelings that they both kept barely under the surface. 

With a light tinge of red on his face Abraham open his dresser and collected some clean clothes that he planned to wear to bed. Remembering that Sasha, sat there on his bed, he walked into his bathroom to get changed from his dirty, sweaty clothes that he’d been wearing all day into some fresh boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Once he emerged from the bathroom Sasha still remained situated on the bed in the same spot.  
Abraham walked back towards the dresser and grabbed another pair of boxers and another plain t-shirt. 

“Here, I don’t know if they’ll fit or not, but better than nothing, right?” Sasha smiled and nodded her head, and began limping her way towards the bathroom to get changed. A few moments later she emerged to find Abraham already in bed and waiting for her. She climbed into bed and joined him under the sheets.

“Goodnight, Abraham.” Heavy snores were the only reply she received before she too, succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Paradise Found. There will be more to come, sooner or later.
> 
> Don't forget to leave me a comment about what you liked, or didn't like, constructive critism Is welcomed, and let me know what you think! 
> 
> See you guys next week!


End file.
